


Patiently.

by leviismymaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Eren is in Denial, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Third Person, Sad Ending, Tags Are Hard, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviismymaid/pseuds/leviismymaid
Summary: The titans are finally gone. Forever. Humanity is free. Levi is so relieved, finally being able to confess to Eren about how he feels, no longer having the weight of humanity on his shoulders, but Eren, still young and full of life, wants to live for himself now.





	Patiently.

Levi walked down the now empty, dark halls. With the titans finally gone all the soldiers were now going home to their families, finally in peace. Levi felt happy, of course, finally being free of such a burden, such horrors but he couldn’t help but feel... empty.

He had no family to go home to, no place to go. He’d always dreamt of the days where he’d no longer fear titans but now that it was here, what did he have to live for anymore?

He quickly shook off the depressive thoughts remembering something. He did had something to live for.

Eren.

When he first met Eren was when he saved him from a couple of titans, their next meeting was Levi’s boot to Eren’s face.

Levi wasn’t going to lie. He hated the thought of the young boy before they met. A titan, most likely going to betray humanity. He thought of Eren as a monster, an animal, once he heard a human could turn into the most horrendous thing possible, he was understandably quick to judge.

But God was he wrong.

Eren was so eager to please Levi, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the kid grew on him. 

From being a simple captain/subordinate relationship they slowly bonded, from Eren desperately trying to please Levi with his cleaning, to him bringing the captain’s favorite tea before bed unexpectedly to please him, they somehow got closer.

Eren had a way of making Levi feel young again, the way the kid stayed in his room late at night telling Levi stories he heard from the elders in shiganshina and humming songs Carla would sing to him, trying to help Levi fall asleep, no matter how many times he told the brat it was ok he never budged. He’d never let anyone know those were the best sleeps he had in a long time. The way he always tried to make Levi laugh, his wild eyes saturated with promises of joy and mischief. 

Even though they were constantly at war, Eren found a way of making him feel innocent, he made him feel like a stupid teenage boy again.

He doesn’t know how it happened, but along the way. Maybe in between giggles and homemade tea and soft hums of a lullaby, he feel in love.

He had something to look forward to when he woke up in the morning everyday. 

And he loved that.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he found himself outside the titan shifter’s door. He breathed in deeply before knocking, a couple moments later the door swung open and he was met with deep green eyes staring back at him. 

He slightly flinched at the way those eyes pierced into him, fuck, he loved those eyes.

“Can I come in?” Levi asked, not breaking eye contact as he fiddled with his 3DMG belt straps absentmindedly.

“O-of course Levi.” Eren blurted out, scratching the back of his neck while opening the door wide enough for Levi to walk through awkwardly. 

Levi walked in, quickly sitting on the young boy’s bed without thought, watching the him close the door quietly before turning to him. 

“Did you have to tell me something?” He asked curiously, shifting from foot to foot. 

Levi gave a small nod, patting a spot on the bed next to him gently. The brunette quickly took the hint and sat next to him.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to tell you something, Eren. I can’t say I’m good at explaining how I feel but, I’ll try.” Levi spoke gently, almost hypnotizing as he stared at the brunette with such fondness, yet the boy, oblivious to what was going on, simply nodded.

“I-“ Levi’s brows furrowed slightly, as if trying to come up with the perfect words to say, before he continued.

“I want to tell you, that in all my years of being in the survey corps, hell, in all my years of life, I’ve never met anyone like you.” Eren cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to understand where the older man was trying to get at.

“We were just supposed to be comrades, but we ended up becoming something more. Friends... And if I have to be honest, I liked it.” Levi stated smiling slightly.

Eren’s eyes widened at the soft smile dancing on the man’s lips. “I liked it too Levi,” he laughed, “you may act cold and mean but I know the real you.” Eren stated proudly. To this Levi rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yeah yeah, shut up. Throughout our times together. The times where we protected each other in battle, faced tragedies together... not only that but the simple times. Like when you would scream at everybody, making sure they cleaned correctly to satisfy me.”

Eren blushed slightly at that and gave a small chuckle remembering that night. 

“Or... or when you spent all night telling me what it was like... living in the walls, sleeping in flower beds, watching the military slack off and not do their job... but you told me it was fun, and you miss those times.”

Eren laughed loudly at that one, nodding his head excitedly. “Damn, I can’t believe you remember that, it was fun. And you also told me what it was like living underground, having to survive.” The titan shifter reminisced, smiling brightly. 

Levi stared at Eren’s face, drinking in ever detail. The way, his nose scrunched up when he laughed, or how his eyes sparkled when he was happy, cute.

“To put it in short, you make me feel... full of life again. You make me feel happy. I haven’t felt happy in a long time.” Levi tore his eyes from Eren’s at this point looking at the ground.

“I love being with you, spending my time with you, having fun like that during a war says a lot of things and I wonder what it’d be like to spend time with you, now... in peace.” 

Eren’s face slowly changed into one of sadness. He enjoyed being with Levi, he did. But, he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t pretend like he didn’t have feelings for the raven. He loved hearing Levi bring up nostalgic memories from his past, talking about these two people named Isabel and Farlan and there adventures. He cherished it a little too much.

But he knew Levi didn’t feel the same way, he knew Levi’s heart didn’t speed up everytime he looked at him, he knew Levi never had to try to cover up a red blush on his face whenever Eren walked by. He knew Levi didn’t feel all the things Eren felt for him. 

With the titans dead and gone, he didn’t want to suffer anymore. He’d enough of that, and he forced himself not to dwell on a one-sided crush anymore. He was young and had a long life ahead of him, so many places to go so many things to do and see.

He had no more time for sorrow, hell, has he head enough of that. 

Eren felt his eyes grow watery hearing the shorter man speak and he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t take holding onto the way he felt and he knew it was time to let go. 

“So, I wanted to tell you that...” Levi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more, “That I...I-“

Eren wanted to tell him he was going to let go for once. He didn’t let go of the thought of avenging his mother, he didn’t let go of his rage for titans, but this time, just this once he was going to do it. For once.

But he couldn’t bring it in him to tell the man this, he just couldn’t. It was too much.

A knock on the door stopped Levi in his tracks and Levi nodded, silently allowing Eren to get up and check who it was.

Without another word he did just that, opening the door to find a smiling Armin. 

“Ready to go see the ocean? Explore outside the walls? I heard of this thing called an elephant, maybe we could find one of those?” Armin whispered excitedly, his blue eyes wide with anticipation, and relief... relief the titans were gone. 

Eren gave him a sad smile, nodding his head and telling him he’d be right there. His stuff was already packed with Mikasa.

He closed the door and turned back to Levi. 

“So,” Levi continued. “I wanted to tell you... that I lo-“ He was cut short by Eren speaking quickly. 

Eren didn’t want to hear how Levi wanted to continue being friends, he couldn’t bare staying friends with someone he cared so deeply about. He couldn’t handle it, especially when he knew that Levi would never feel the same.

“I-I have to go to the restroom real quick.” Levi looked a bit confused and disappointed before softly shaking his head as if to assure himself and he nodded with another one of those beautiful, heart stopping smiles.

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” Levi spoke softly. 

Eren stared at Levi once more, as if trying to take a picture of him with his eyes. Trying to remember his soft black as night hair, his slit eyes and plump lips. His cute, petite frame, sitting down on the bed he’d slept on for the past seven years, smiling at him.

Eren gulped, blinking away tears before slowly nodding and slipping out the door, stopping once more, to look back, a flash of all the amazing moments he spent with Levi running through his head like a slideshow and he couldn’t help but give Levi a soft smile, which was gladly returned; and he left.

He let go.

He left Levi, smiling to himself, sitting on the used-to-be bed of Eren Jaeger, patiently waiting for him to come back, so he could finally tell him how he felt.

He had something to live for, and it was the hope that Eren felt the same way, and they could start a life together.

So there he sat. 

Patiently.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, ok so I wrote this at 3 am and I have so many regrets. This is my first story on ao3 and I hope you like it :)


End file.
